Various types of wireless communication linkages exist. However, there can be numerous issues when used in particular environments and/or applications. For example, in the case of wearable devices where a left earpiece is to communicate with a right earpiece there may be issues using Bluetooth wireless transceivers due to a combination of factors involving attenuation, reliability in varied environments and sensitivity. An alternative approach is to use near field magnetic induction (NFMI). NFMI is unaffected by body tissues and demonstrates improved sensitivity. However, use of NFMI introduces additional problems. For example, the placement of the antenna may be problematic. Magnetic fields induced by the PCB limits the areas of the wearable device capable of providing optimal electromagnetic field generation. In addition, there are concerns regarding the possibility of additional interference generated from other related electronic components.